Coco's Idol STEPS Live
From: Episode 703 - Pocket of Smiles - Idol STEPS Idol: Coco Amako Coord: Wonderland Brownie Coord Cyalume Coord: Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord Song: PONPONPON (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) Pre-live Moving to the coord-change room... felt heavy for her. She didn't have such a nagging feeling since her very first live... since then, she should've gotten over it. And she has. So why did it come back? She quietly files into the room by herself. Meganee: There will be a slight delay for our next entry. Entry number five managed to knock down some of the decorations! We will be back shortly. She quietly waited with guilt. She could simply leave now... but that would cause too much backlash. But what was the point of doing it if you felt the worst while doing it? She nearly sat down to curl into a ball when she heard voices outside the room. "Have you heard of the next idol? Isn't she precious?" "I know! She's so cute! I wish I had that much confidence!" ...Huh? Was...was this about me? ...No way. To a liar like me? "Her smile... just makes me want to smile too!" "Let's find a spot and cheer her on!" She felt a smile creep up on her face. Fine. I may be a filthy liar... but I'll do it for them... the audience.... This time... let's defeat these negative emotions! Meganee: Sorry for the wait everyone! The stage is clear! Please welcome entry number 6, Coco Amako! A''nd show them happiness in it's true form, one step at a time!'' Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friend Tickets! Coco proceeds to scan her tickets. Meganee: Coord Change Start! Meganee: The sweets idol returns with a familiar flair! The rabbit accessory brims with joy! Coco: Wonderland Brownie Coord! Hehe~ Coco reaches up and grabs her performance mic, and is taken to the stage. Pre-Live Coco: I won't hold back any longer... for now, these are my real feelings! '' Maria: Where is she... where is she... ah! Here she comes! Coco! Do your best! A mysterious idol watches from the back of the room, with a look that sends the idols nearby shivering. Live Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara Moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho Heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete Wayway akete atashi no michi wo Ponpon susumu iroiro na koto Dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare? Sousou ii ko aa You make me happy Every day pon Every time is pon Merii goo rando noritai no Every day pon Every time is pon Tabun sonna ja dame desho '''Making Drama! Switch On~' Coco carries a tray holding a triple scoop sundae, when she suddenly trips. She first looks at her mess in horror, but realizes that the mess she made gave her an idea. She enters a pastel kitchen and begins making a gigantic sundae with many different toppings, then turns around to present the improved sundae behind her. Here it is! Revolutionary Twist: BRAND☆NEW☆IDEA☆DELUXE! Cyalume Change! Coco changes into her Cyalume coord in a flash of light. Ponpon susumu iroiro na koto Dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare? Sousou ii ko aa You make me happy Every day pon Every time is pon Merii goo rando noritai no Every day pon Every time is pon Tabun sonna ja dame desho Ponpon way way way Pon pon way pon way pon pon Way way pon pon pon Way way pon way pon way way Post-Live Coco: Everyone! Thank you so much! *waves to everyone with a regained smile* Meganee: Congratulations! Entry Numb- Erm, Coco Amako has ranked up to Promising Idol! Maria: Ah~ I knew she could do it! The mysterious idol simply writes down a few things into a journal before shortly leaving. Category:CocoAmako Category:Solo Live Category:Shows